bratzzfandomcom-20200214-history
Demi
Demi Lovato (born: 20 August, 1993) by Alicia and Patrick Lovato is a fairy and one of the guardians who protect the Candracar, the center of the universe. She is described as "Weather Princess" because she is the guardian of air, and she always loves to fly. Personality and Traits Jade is very good and very funny girl, she always want to help her friends, and go in fight with the enemies. She loves to help people, and she is also very funny and hilarious. She loves to use her powers to help peoples, and to help her friends. She loves peace, love, air, happiness and she always want to world be a better place. She really love air, like other girls loves their elements. She use her powers, to create a storms, destructive tornadoes, itc. She loves being fairy and help other peoples. Her powers are very strong, she can control air in every form. Basiclly, Demi is a great person with big heart, she always want to have much fun, but when she is angry, she can't get mad like Cloe, Sasha or Jade. She trying to find another way to fix things, but front her enemies, she don't have grace. She can be very funny and hilarious, but also very emotional and very agressive. She is very responsible, and she is nice to every good person. B.R.A.T.Z Before B.R.A.T.Z Before she finds out that she is fairy/guardian and B.R.A.T.Z, Demi was a normal girl, who has always be with her friends. She is studing and hanging out with her friends, sometimes she was so funny, and today she is the same person. She loves air, and she always admire to air and silence, and she wanna be a part of the air. In 15 Years, she find out that she can fly, she couldn't belive that. Forming B.R.A.T.Z On October 7th, 2009, Sasha has comes home from San Francisco, after spending 6 months there, when she run away with her ex-boyfriends. When Sasha come home, she argument with Cloe. Then later she played with spirit board, and the spirit board said attic. She goes on the attick, and cast a spell who give them the guardian/fairy powers to complete their destiny. All Four girls Cloe, Yasmin, Jade and Demi couldn't belive her when she said that they are the guardians and most powerfull fairies in the history. However, soon after, Demi discovered her powers, she was attacked by a demon, she use her powers, and send a massive tornadoe to him, and he has fly away, she was freak out, and happy. Appearance Fairy Form Unlike the other Bratz Girls whose Fairy Form is vaguely similar to their Lovix form, Demi's has almost a complete opposite atire with one of the most :revealing" outfits in the series. Demi's Fiary Form consists of a light purple, flowy, midriff halter top with green inserts, a large purple flower in her hair, and purple and green wrist cuffs. Her Lovix shorts become a green, sectioned skirt with a purple belt. She, like the rest of the girls, wears sandals. Demi's are laced up her legs with little, light teal and purple decorations. Fairy Form (Lovix) Demi's Lovix is a violet dress with lavender leggings and armwarmers that have cyan fleecing on them. Her boots are soft violet with cyan anklewarmers. Finally, her wings are pink and lavender with violet borders and diamonds that decorate them like they do the other girls. Fairy Form (Enchantix) Her Enchantix outfit, in extreme contrast to that of her main Fairy outfit, is considerably more "revealing". Primarily violet in color, Demi's outfit also consists offlattering light blue translucent above-the-elbow gloves that are decorated with various violet colored jewels and orchid, light yellow and violet, ample butterfly-styled wings, now instead of a glider, with violet bejeweled outlining. Her wings have spurs/tails with spiral tips. Her hind wings are seldom apparent in the show. Fairy Form (Believix) Demi's Believix outfit is vaguely reminiscent of her old Winx outfit; a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves likes tripes, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings. Powers and Abilites Demi is the very powerfull fairy and guardian, and she get the power of Air, she can control every part of Air, and manipulate them. *Air: *Areokinesis *Sound Manipulation *Invisibility *Intangibility *Conjure clouds *Create windstorms and tornadoes *Control temperature of air *Freeze people and objects *Create air bubbles for traveling underwater *Super-Hearing abilities *Use Empathic Precognition (Also seen as Premonitions) *Suck the air and wind out of living beings *Create a multitude of shapes out of air such as weapons, animals and creatures *Manipulate and control steam (as it is a form of a gas element) *Greatly strengthened and amplified agility and flight *Create highly destructive windstorms, whirlwinds, tornadoes and storms *Manipulate and control the weather and surrounding climate at will *Recall memories from the sounds of objects *Use empathic precognition *Soundproof rooms *Shape shifting *Use wind to move objects *Use her breath as a weapon *Act as an empath *Read the history of an object by touching it and closing her eyes *Transmute objects *Throwing beams of silver energy *Manipulate aspects of said element *Use her breath as ice *Use air shields *Enchanced Hearing *Telepathy *Empathy *Aero-Balistokinesis *Varosokinesis *Aeromancy *Ganokinesis *Atmidokinesis *Atmosokinesis *Atmoskinesis *Shoot air blasts at her opponents. *Use her breath as wind *Control air vortexes *Give others and herself the ability to fly *Comunicate with the air *Aero-hydromancy- ability to see the future while staring into aired water. possibly even ice. *Combined Hydro-Aerokinesis - If Aerokinesis and hydrokinesis are combined then the users can freeze water. *Grey Speck - Ability to see the seismics of the air and countic them to do numourous things. *Snow Manipulation - Possible but also very rare. *Aero-electrokinesis - Ability to manipulate air energy. Customised *'Favourite Food :' Salat *'Favourite Colour :' Grey *'Favourite Hobby :' Air, Animals, Shopping, Friends *'Ideal Boyfriend:' Iceman *'BFF:' Cloe, Yasmin, Sasha and Jade *'Favourite Movies :' Romantic, Comedy *'Loves :' Singing, acting, writing, hanging out with her friends *'Hates :' boring people *'Favourite Music : '''Pop, Dance, Rock *'Favourite Brands : Pucci *'''Favourite Subject : Geography Pictures Lovato.jpg Demi .jpg demiangryg.jpg demibee.jpg Demi-Lovato.jpg demi-lovato-spanish-smooch.jpg 200px-Demi_.jpg 200px-Demi FairyForm.jpg 200px-Demi Lovix.jpg 200px-Demi Enchantix.jpg 200px-Demi Believix.jpg Category:Bratz Category:Fairies Category:Guardians Category:Templates Category:Females